


Jin and The Thorny Rose

by Strayed4194



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayed4194/pseuds/Strayed4194
Summary: He was Itachi's greatest secret. Even in death, he never revealed him to the world out of fear that he would be used. And now it is an era of peace in the shinobi world. He is among the last of his clan. Famous for their eyes but also feared due to its history. But now is his chance to show the world what he can do for the world is bigger than what everyone thought.
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to post in AO3 as well. The original FF can be found at fanfiction.net but I was encouraged to post here. So yeah... here we go.

**Chapter 1**

I was just out of my diapers when the Fourth Shinobi War ended. I remember the day when the skies shined. If it weren’t for my father’s seals, we would have been caught in those strange giant vines.

“Stay inside!” I would hear my mother bark as she grabbed me and pulled me into the safe house. She activated the seals and held me tightly as the everything around us shook. Were there for what felt like an eternity. I then began to feel scared.

“Your papa said that we’ll be alright so long as we’re here.” she shushed me, humming a tune all the while. “Your papa never broke his promise to us.”

I barely new my father. He died when I was only two. I could remember his face thanks to a picture of him but… that was it. The story was that he died by the hands of his younger brother, my uncle. But in truth, he died due to a rare and incurable illness. Fighting him had caused his condition to get worse.

He preferred it that way. My mother understood even though she didn’t like it. My father is a shinobi of the leaf and he would rather die by his own terms. It was a mercy.

When it was over, my mother brought me out to watch the sun rise. The war was over. The Shinobi Alliance had won. A final battle between the two heroes ensued, ending in a draw. They fought to simply tie up loose ends once and for all.

Once she deemed it safe for us to travel, my mother took us to an isolated fishing village and settled there. She worked as a healer and helped train volunteers to protect the village. Soon, she began to train me. My father left scrolls for me and that aided in my growth as a shinobi. Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu… even bukijutsu, the mastery of weapons. My father gathered a lot and prepared it all for me. He wanted me to help in rebuilding our once great clan. Perhaps this was his way of atoning for his sins.

He didn’t hide what he did, not even to my mother. But the truth was already out. Someone forced him to do it. It was all orchestrated.

His final wish was for me to fight and protect what I love and to fight for a new Konohagakure no Sato. He wants me to meet my uncle. I even heard that he started a family of his own with a wife and daughter.

One day, I will see the place where my father and mother came from. But for now, this tiny little place is home.

**/-\**

**Somewhere in the southern border of the Land of Fire**

Peace is a strange word. Foreign to many, especially to those who have lived their lives in a constant state of conflict. It had been sixteen years since the Fourth Shinobi War, much has happened. The great shinobi nations had maintained their alliance and aided in keeping the peace. Their shinobi were still on active duty of course. Even if there is no war, there is still conflict. Some old wounds are hard to mend and there is still the constant banditry that plague the more isolated regions. There are also rogue ninja who became disillusioned with the peace.

One organization that has been a thorn are called the True Way. They’ve been trying to sow dissent but all they do was attack vulnerable settlements. Everyone knows about them and would look on with disgust at their tactics. They would bomb markets, schools, and government buildings. Terrorists in every way.

In a way, the era of war between nations is over. Now it is a war against an enemy that hide in plain sight. They never dare attack the main shinobi villages as it would mean facing their wrath. No. They want to sow dissent and distrust towards the villages within the smaller settlements. They want to make these settlements believe that peace is nothing but a lie.

For Uchiha Jin and the little fishing village he resided at, this is very much the case.

A bandit fell dead as his body was bisected at the waist from a large fuuma shuriken that flew back into the hands of Jin. He wore a long purplish blue coat that Uchiha shinobi were known for along with the clan symbol on his back, black pants and shinobi sandals. He had a white sash tied around his waist with a chokuto blade attached at the back. His black hair was kept short.

‘ _They just keep on coming!’_ he mused as many of the other village defenders got the civilians out. This was the twelfth attack this week. “Ryuzo, how are you doing on your end!?”

“We’re good!” his close friend Ryuzo called out. “Takeshi didn’t make it though.”

Jin cursed as he folded his large shuriken and went to his best friend, whom was on the ground panting. He stretched out his hand and Ryuzo took it, bringing his friend back up on his feet.

“We’re really thankful that you’re here.” Ryuzo spoke. “I don’t think we tell you that enough.”

“No, you do.” he muttered. “In your own way.”

“The village elder said that they sent a messenger to Konoha.”

The Uchiha nodded. “I know. Not gonna argue. We need the support. These bastards are a lot more aggressive than before. I don’t know how much longer we can hold. I’m already close to my limit.”

“Dammit!” Ryuzo cursed. “This whole damn week was nothing but fighting!”

“At least the villagers are safe. For now, at least.”

Ryuzo rubbed the back of his neck and sat on a rock. “Man… if more of us are like you, we probably would have completely beaten them and not go through this.”

“Hn.” Jin grunted in agreement.

“So you got relatives in Konoha right? I mean you’re an Uchiha after all.”

“Never met them.” said Jin as he grabbed a flask of water and drank from it. “My uncle and his family. But that’s it. We’re pretty much the last of our clan.”

“That’s a bummer.”

“Yeah.”

“But hey.” Ryuzo grinned. “That means you get to-”

Jin gave his friend a glare that promised pain. “Finish that sentence. I dare you.”

His best friend held up his hand in surrender. “Message received, buddy.”

Both laughed and sat there.

“Man…” Ryuzo mused. “Era of peace, huh?”

“Supposed to be.” Jin grunted. “But I guess some don’t like it that way. My mom once said that we’re human after all.”

“So how long do we wait for support to come, bro?’ Ryuzo asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to hold until… I don’t know.”

During this respite, Jin decided to stop by his home for some rest but also to pay his respects to someone dear to him. At the corner of the home was a small shrine with a pot and two pictures. One was that of a man with jet black hair like him. The other was a woman of brownish-black hair.

“Mother, father.” he bowed his head with hands clasped together. “I’m back from another battle. The bandits have gotten a lot more aggressive. We’ve already sent an envoy to Konoha. I really hope we can hold out until help arrives.”

His mother died a few years prior. Uchiha Izumi had gotten sick with a fever and yet still tried to work since she was the villager’s healer. The stress of it all killed her a few months later. Since she was an Uchiha, she had her eyes removed and preserved until the day Jin was old enough to have them. His mother’s death awakened his Sharingan, the clan bloodline that has their eyes turn red with tomoes in their pupils. This gives them great abilities like insight, great affinity to genjutsu, and immunity to genjutsu. They can see chakra, showing as a distinguished color, great clarity, ability to read lips, mimic movements and jutsu with near perfection, some were even able to see at a cellular level.

But there are limits. The Sharingan, for example, cannot copy other bloodline limits.

And then there is a second awakening called the Mangekyou Sharingan where the Sharingan itself takes on a different shape unique to each user. The biggest limitation to this is that it causes blindness. This is why Izumi’s eyes were preserved. It was her wish to have it transplanted into her son once he activates his. Her Mangekyou was activated upon hearing about her husband’s death. With this, she can prevent her son from going blind and become more powerful, perhaps even surpass his father.

“I’ll make you both proud.” he vowed and bowed his head.

His home was fairly modern despite being in an isolated area. Television, a small laptop… he kept himself up to date with what the world is going on. The village was also quite modern with electricity going about and other things that made it look like it wasn’t some backwater place. It was decently defended by walls but there were no natural barriers aside from the forest and that itself was a double-edged sword since the enemy had used it to hide their presence and attack. The militia was experienced but the constant attacks were wearing them down.

And now…

“JIN!” Ryuzo called out from outside. “It… it’s those things! They’re back!”

He gritted his teeth and grabbed his sword, but not before bowing to his parents’ shrine. “I’ll be right back.”

**/-\**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Among the shinobi villages, it is the oldest with a lot of history. It was founded by two shinobi. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, the latter becoming infamous and the focal point of the Fourth Shinobi War as he had orchestrated it all. But that is now ancient history as the Seventh Hokage, the village’s leader, had ended it all and became a hero to the shinobi world.

Uzumaki Naruto is that very hero. But he did not do it alone of course. He had his friends and loved ones who aided him in ending and winning the war. And now here he was… with paperwork.

“Ugh.” Naruto groaned. “Even with Kage Bunshin… this is a nightmare.”

“Hang in there, Naruto.” Shikamaru joked. “Besides, we got a troublesome situation brewing down south.”

Naruto nodded. It was discovered that the True Way has been funding numerous bandit and criminal elements all across the great shinobi nations. Bandits have been targeting small settlements, creating a small refugee crisis. People have been fleeing from their destroyed villages towards safer areas like Konoha and other major cities. Yes, a new era of peace had dawned since the end of the Fourth War but that also came with problems of its own. Old habits are hard to get rid of they say. That is why the True Way existed. They want to return to an era of conflict.

“Anything else?”

“Strange sightings.”

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. “Strange… sightings?”

Shikamaru muttered a ‘troublesome’. “More people are claiming that there have been sightings of ‘dark creatures’ all across the nations.”

The blond Hokage narrowed his eyes and rested his chin on his hands. “That’s been going on for the past few months now.”

“It’s always at the settlements.” Shikamaru added. “Every time after those bandits attack, they say those things would come in. People are beginning to think the True Way is behind it. It makes sense considering they have powerful ninja with them.”

“Some kind of new summoning jutsu?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “We don’t have any clear proof. Just word of mouth. Even I’m a little stumped.”

That came a surprise to Naruto as Shikamaru always had something. This meant that it could be serious.

“What’s Sasuke doing right now?”

“Currently with his family. Do you need him?”

Naruto smiled and shook his head. “No. Not yet. Let him be with his family. Once we do get more information then maybe we can get him in.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Alright then. Onto the next one. Foregin relations from… you know…”

Naruto hummed. “That’s right. They’re coming here.”

**/-\**

“Irashai!” weapons mistress Tenten, owner and proprietor of the shinobi store Ten Ten Ten, called out from behind her counter and turned to look at who entered the door. “OH! You’re back!”

The girl who entered let out a smile. “Hi Tenten-sensei.”

“So how’d it go? I heard you went to Wave.”

The girl shrugged. “Went well. But the client was a perverted old man. Always tried to look up my skirt. At least I was wearing shorts under it… but still.”

Tenten chuckled. “Yeah that tends to happen a lot. So what was the job exactly?”

“Just some guard duty.” the young kunoichi replied. “Guarding the Great Naruto Bridge from bandits and all.”

Tenten shook her head. “I can’t believe that bridge was named after him. Anyways, so what do you need?”

The girl nodded and placed her weapon on the counter. “It was still off. A lot of cracks at the edge.”

“Hmm.” Tenten hummed and took a look at the ninjato. “Yep… I can see it. You’ll probably need to reforge it.”

“I can afford that at least.” the kunoichi stated.

Tenten smiled at those words. “Hard to believe it’s been seven years since you’ve come here. You were just that scared little girl who was brought in by Sasuke.”

The girl nodded. “He found me on that shipwreck. I was the only survivor.”

“And now the adopted eldest child of the Naruto and Hinata.” the weapons mistress pointed out. “I still remember when they adopted you. You were so excited to have younger siblings. And then you became chuunin. How time flies.”

The girl grinned. “Just watch me, sensei! I’m going to surpass you and become THE weapons mistress of Konoha!”

Tenten smirked. “I look forward to it, my apprentice.”

“Oh!” the kunoichi then remembered something. “I also need a new set of kunai and shurikens!”

Tenten let out a laugh. “Coming right up!”

Once the kunoichi got what she needed, she left her blade at the shop to have it reforged and strengthened. She had nothing else left to do but head on home. She had been gone for a month or so.

“Tadaima!”

“Okaeri onee-chan!” one Uzumaki Himawari came running and flew towards the older girl.

The kunoichi laughed and wrapped her arms around the little girl. “Hi Hima!”

“Were you successful!?” Himawari asked.

“Of course!”

“Okaerinasai.”

The kunoichi turned to the beautiful dark-haired woman with pale Hyuga eyes with a bright smile. She went up to the woman and kissed her cheek. “Hi mom.”

“You’re just in time for dinner.” Uzumaki Hinata spoke with a loving motherly tone. “Your father will be home too. I made him since we’re going to have a family dinner.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Eh?” Boruto grinned as the family ate their dinner. “So dad’s got a bridge named after him-ttebasa!?”

Himawari’s eyes brightened. “Really!?”

Naruto chuckled. “Even now I can’t believe it myself.”

The kunoichi giggled. “That’s right. Although you never mentioned Tazuna being quite the pervert.”

The hokage laughed. “Is that right!? I never got to see that side of him-ttebayo.”

“Inari now is the village chief.” the kunoichi added. “He’s married with his own wife and son. He told me to give you his regards and hopes you’re doing well.”

Naruto let out his iconic grin.

“Now come on.” Hinata urged them. “Finish your meals. I prepared desert. We’re having ice cream.”

The rest of the Uzumaki family brightened up at that.

The kunoichi was now helping her mother clean the dishes after having their meal and desert. She had a smile on her face as she looked on. At times, she could not believe what she was seeing. She could not believe that this is her life now. A part of her still thought this was all a dream. She was adopted by this wonderful family seven years ago and now she can’t think of any other place but this as home.

“Something on your mind, dear?”

She looked up to see her mother giving her that knowing look.

“How could you tell?” she asked.

Hinata giggled. “I’m your mother. I may have not given birth to you but you’re still my daughter. So what’s going on in that head of yours?”

The kunoichi looke down as she kept cleaning the plate. “I just… I’m just worried that my past will come back to haunt me. It’s been seven years now but… I can’t keep running from it forever. And now…”

Hinata made a look of understanding. “They’re coming here to meet with the leaders of the alliance along with watching the next chunin exams. And… you think they might recognize you.”

She nodded. “My mother… she was an amazing woman. I just… I’m scared.”

Hinata smiled and held the kunoichi’s hand while planting a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll be there. All of us. We won’t let them try and take you away. Besides, I don’t think Mirai will want to see her best friend taken away.”

The kunoichi let out a laugh.

“In all seriousness.” her mother continued. “We love you. You may not be related to us by blood but you are as every bit a member of this family. I still remember the day we brought you in.”

A lone tear fell down the kunoichi’s face as she turned to hug the woman. “I love you, okaa-chan.”

“I love you too. We all do.”

The kunoichi and Himawari shared a bedroom. She didn’t mind as she actually loved it. Himawari can be quite the baby. They had a bunk bed in the room with the kunoichi sleeping at the top.

“Onee-chan.”

The kunoichi heard her little sister’s voice.

“They won’t take you away, right?”

Of course Himawari overheard them. So the kunoichi just smiled.

“No. I won’t let them. Otou-chan and okaa-chan won’t let them. The village won’t let them.”

“And Boruto-nii?”

She giggled. “Yeah. Him too.”

**/-\**

**Next Day**

“So no missions for you?”

The kunoichi shook her head at her friend’s question. “No. Not for a while. Dad wants me to rest since I’ve been kind of going nonstop recently.”

“Eeeh?” Mirai mused.

“So how was your trip with the Rokudaime and Guy-sensei?”

A lone bead of sweat rolled down the Sarutobi’s face. “Well… it was… interesting. We crushed the followers of a Jashin cult and rescued the missing women.”

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow. “And here I thought that it was just guarding two old farts on their vacation.”

Mirai’s face dropped at that. “Y-Yeah… I kind of believed that.”

The kunoichi looked at her best friend with a bit of sympathy. “Ah…”

Mirai and the kunoichi had become best friends almost instantly upon meeting on their first day of Shinobi Academy. Both had lost a parent. Mirai lost her father before she was born, and the kunoichi lost her mother when she was very young. Their similarities had them form a bond that was like sisters. Though they ended up on different teams, that never stopped their sisterly bond.

They had grown up to be fine kunoichi. Their teachers even noted that they’ll only get better.

**/-\**

“The tea is wonderful as always, ojii-sama.”

Hiashi chuckled cheerfully as he looked at the beautiful young woman that is his granddaughter. She may be only adopted but his daughter Hinata had brought in another grandchild for him to spoil. He was overjoyed. But it did worry him. The kunoichi had blossomed into a beauty that was reminiscent of that of Naruto’s mother Kushina. Perhaps even more. Her red hair made him suspect that she must be descended of the Uzumaki survivors.

“Ma, ma…” the old Hyuga smiled. “Just grandpa is fine.”

“But we’re having formal tea. Decorum is required.”

Hiashi chuckled. “Indeed. So what brings you in today. The incoming delegates perhaps.”

The kunoichi pursed her lips. “Nothing gets past you, huh.”

“I’m your grandfather. I tend to know a few things. Look at you, chunin… I still remember having you, Boruto and Himawari sit on my lap and eat dango.”

The kunoichi giggled with her cheeks blushing prettily. “I think I’m a little too old for that, ojii-sama.”

Hiashi smiled softly. “Watching you three grow… I could not ask for something better than that. Seeing you become chunin was the proudest day of my life.”

The kunoichi snorted. “Ojii-sama, you always say that. You said the same thing when I graduated from the academy. And then when I completed my first mission. Even the same thing with Boruto’s graduation. And then you’ll say the same thing when it comes to Himawari.”

“Well it’s true.”

Both elder and younger let out a laugh.

“Look at you.” her grandfather said in a nostalgic tone. “You have bloomed into such a beautiful rose. You and Himawari, my little flowers.”

“Mou… ojii-sama.”

**/-\**

What lay on Naruto’s desk made his eyes wide. It even made his friend Sasuke, who was present, filled with shock and surprise. But what they are looking at was no lie. Pictures were taken from a village in the south parts of Land of Fire where its militia were defending it from bandits. One particular individual caught their eye almost immediately.

He wore shinobi garbs that only the Uchiha would wear. It even bore the Uchiha crest on the back. He wielded a blade on one hand and a large fuma shuriken on the other. But what made them so shocked was not his attire or his weapons. It was his eyes.

These images were brought in by one of their scouts who were patrolling the border.

“A fully developed Sharingan.” Sasuke muttered.

“It’s not one of those Shin clones?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No. Look at his stance. I remember my father teaching me that. That’s an Uchiha.”

“Then that means someone fled during the massacre.” Shimamaru mused. “Looking at this picture, he must be at least seventeen.”

“He looks like him.” Sasuke muttered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Like who?”

“His hair short and a little spiky… but… he looks like him. Itachi.”

Both Hokage and his advisor widened his eyes. “You mean…”

“I still remember clearly.” Sasuke continued. “There was only one girl he loved and she loved him just as much. I need to go and see for myself.”

“Excuse me.” Shizune came in with a man who looked like he had just gone through a battle. “We have a client requesting shinobi.”

The man looked up and saw Sasuke with a gasp. “Ah! You… you are an Uchiha, yes?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed but nodded. “I am.”

“Jin-sama always said he had relatives in Konoha. But he never met them.”

Naruto stood up. “What village are you from?”

“We’re a small fishing village but we would often get trade.” the man answered. “It’s called Gunbai. Just a day’s travel by train.”

Shikamaru’s eyes went wide. “That… that’s where the recon photos came from.”

“We don’t just need help with the bandits.” their new client spoke. “The dark creatures would come in after every attack. The militia is experienced and competent… but…”

Sasuke frowned. “They’re getting worn out.”

“Hai.”

Naruto steeled his look as he gazed at the Uchiha. “You’re not going in alone. Get me Teams 7 and 15. And… Chunin Uzumaki.”

**/-\**

“I have a cousin!?” Sasuke’s daughter Sarada gasped. His wife Sakura had a similar reaction.

“That’s wonderful, Sasuke-kun!”

“Finding out who his mother was only confirmed it.” Sasuke continued. “Izumi-nee… I remember her quite fondly. She always loved Itachi-nii.”

“And…” Sakura was a little afraid to ask.

“She died a few years ago. Fever and stress. But I think she was trying to hold on ever since nii-sama died.”

“Oh… I see.”

“This is him.” he said as he placed the photo on the table. It showed him with the blade and large shuriken battling a half dozen bandits. He had a fully developed sharingan.

“Sugoi!” Sarada was in awe. “What’s his name?”

“Jin. His name is Jin.”

Sakura took a look at the picture and smiled. “He looks like him.”

Sasuke had a small but sad smile. “He does.”

“And so we’re going on a mission!” Sarada exclaimed. “We’re to aid the fishing village, right!?”

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded.

Sarada had stars in her eyes. “I’m going on a mission with Papa!”

**/-\**

“Awesome!” Boruto cheered. “I’m not only going on a mission with Sasuke-sensei, but with nee-chan!”

“Oi.” Hyuga Hanabi spoke with in a joking manner. “What about me?”

“Eh…”

Both the Uzumaki kunoichi and Hanabi giggled at Boruto’s flustered look. “Honestly. You’re so easy to tease.”

“Hey!”

“Ah!” Hanabi’s genin team, particularly Wasabi and Namida, gushed at the sight of the red-haired kunoichi. She was their idol. “Uzumaki-senpai!”

The kunoichi smiled. “Hey you two, I heard you got a new member after Sumire transferred out.”

“Hai!” they both nodded and turned to a girl of short stature. Large pink eyes, thick eyebrows, fair skin, and long brown hair tied into a high-ponytail secured by a headpiece with two purple flower-like beads. “This is Tsubaki-chan.”

“You must be Hanabi-sensei’s niece.” Tsubaki said with a respectful bow. “She speaks highly of you.”

“Good to meet you too.” the kunoichi bowed. “I also heard a lot of good things about you. It’s nice to see another kenjutsu user.”

Tsubaki’s eyes widened and finally noticed the blade strapped to the kunoichi’s back. “Ah! I would like a spar some time!”

The kunoichi giggled. “Maybe later. Right now we have a mission.”

“We’ll be going by train with the client.” Konohamaru spoke up. “Our job is to not only protect the client but to ensure the safety of the civilians of the village. And if need be, evacuate them and bring them back to Konoha as refugees.”

The red-haired kunoichi looked on with her silver eyes as they prepared for their mission. But at the back of her mind, she had a bad feeling about this mission. A very bad feeling.

**/-\**

**Village of Gunbai**

Jin swung his sword at another bandit. This was no longer just some bandit problem. He had lost count how many he had to kill on this week alone. They just kept on coming.

“RRAGH!” he roared and threw his fuma shuriken, cutting down a half-dozen more bandits. He had been fighting nonstop for a whole week. He was surprised hadn’t dropped to the ground from chakra exhaustion. He had a duty to protect this place and its people. His home.

His feet ached. His legs felt like they were going to turn into mush any second. His arms were full of cuts and bruises. His hands and fingers began to feel stiff. Bags formed beneath his eyes and his clothing was soaked in sweat, blood, and mud.

He was also out of chakra pills. And the fatigue from using so much of it this past week was finally hitting him.

He stood side-by-side alongside Ryuzo, his brother in all but blood. They had grown up together in this village. They trained under his mother Uchiha Izumi in the ways of the shinobi. They both swore to protect their home and its people with their lives. And now that oath is being put to the test as they face down these bandits. They were no ordinary rabble. These people were shinobi, or at least they used to be. They knew how to use jutsu, knew their ways around weapons…

Even with the advantage of having a fully developed Sharinga, he was at his limit.

This was not some skirmish but a full-blown battlefield. There were dead bodies all around him.

“Dammit!” one of the bandits cursed. “They never said anything about an Uchiha here! They said there were only two left in Konoha!”

“Does it matter!?” another called out. “We’re wearing him down! COME ON!”

The bandits roared and charged towards them.

“Really hope Nori got to Konoha and are on their way back.” Ryuzo panted as he held his katana. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”

“That makes…” Jin panted in agreement. “...two of us. I can sense chakra signatures coming from a distance. We just… gotta hold on.”

The battle was rejoined as they clashed with the bandits once more. They could no longer use any jutsu because of low chakra levels and resorted to only taijutsu and their skill with their respective weapons.

Jin’s reaction times were much slower upon realization of cutting down the next bandit that came at him.And then it got much slower when the another came.

“GAH!”

His eyes widened and turned to see none other than his brother in all but blood with bandits surrounding him. All of their weapons impaled him at the abdominal area.

“R-Ryuzo?”

His friend coughed out blood while the bandits chuckled at inflicting a mortal wound on him.

“J-Jin…”

The bandits took a step back. Jin could only watch as Ryuzo fell flat on his face with a pool of blood seeping out the holes on his stomach. The sound of him falling to the ground felt louder than what it should be.

“R-Ryuzo…”

“HAHAHAHA!” a bandit laughed. “Keep calling his name, boy! He won’t be coming back up anytime soon!”

“W-Wait…” another bandit spoke. “What’s going on with his eyes?”

The bandits saw his sharingan begin to morph into a black and red flower.

“ **RYUZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”**

In a fit of rage and grief, he roared as his entire body became surrounded by a red skeletal frame. And then his vision went red.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who sent reviews! Really glad how this turned out. So here’s another for you to enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Seven Years Ago**

Ruby Xiao-Long could feel the ship rock as she hid inside the cargo hold. She clutched her backpack and red cloak close. She didn’t even know how much time had passed ever since she chose to run away.

She just couldn’t stand it anymore.

“ _I’m sorry, Ruby.”_ _her friend’s voice spoke through the phone. “My mom doesn’t have anything against you but she really doesn’t want to deal with your dad.”_

She was becoming caged. For an eight year old to understand that was a feat in itself already. But the fact remains that she had overheard her father saying that she was going to be pulled out of school ‘for the sake of her safety’.

It all began with when her older sister Yang brought her along to search for her real mother. As it turned out, Yang had a different mother. So she decided to go look for her. The only clue was an old picture where it showed an old barn in the background. So she placed Ruby on a wagon and set off. Upon reaching their destination, they were set on by a pack of beowolves. They would have lost their lives had it not been for their uncle Qrow.

Upon hearing this, Yang was grounded for a whole month. And Ruby? Her father had somehow lost it.

A few years prior, her mother Summer Rose had lost her life during a mission. All that was found was her blood-soaked and torn cloak as well as her broken sword. Her death had caused her father to completely shut down and become a drunkard.

The incident with the beowolves had turned him into something far worse than just simple overprotectiveness. He had begun to treat Ruby like some kind of doll that needs to kept with him at all times. Yang would try something but would only get in trouble while being guilt-tripped.

Her father Taiyang Xiao-Long had lost it.

Ruby was no longer allowed to go outside, nor was she allowed to go to school anymore. No more friends, no more dreams of being a huntress… no more anything.

“It’s for your safety!” was the answer every single time.

She might as well just die. And she did think about it as the wooden beam in her room was perfect to tie a noose. But then she realized that she had another option. It was a lot more dangerous but it would be better than staying here. So she packed whatever stuff she could into her bag, a few change of clothes and snacks, and set off in the dead of night, stowing away in the cargo hold of a ship from an unknown land.

The ship rocked gently for a while until…

“TYPHOON!” she heard one of the ship’s crew scream.

Before she knew it, the various cargo tumbled around violently with one of them going straight for her. She froze in fear with eyes wide open until her vision went black.

When she came to, she felt the softness of a bed. Her silver eyes opened to see the gentle smile of a man with golden hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Beside him was a beautiful woman with lavender eyes and pale eyes.

“Hello.”

She turned to see a rather well-endowed blonde woman with an equally gentle smile.

“Where…” she spoke. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Konoha’s hospital.” the blond man spoke. “You were found unconscious on a beach in the Land of Waves. You’re lucky a good friend of mine found you and brought you here.”

Her eyes widened and sat up.

“Easy there!” the lavender-haired woman gently said. “You’re safe now.”

“Where…” Ruby stammered. “Where is it!?”

“It?” the blond man asked before smiling. “Ah, you mean that. Right here.”

She widened her eyes at the red fabric and immediately took it, bringing it close and hugging it fiercely, afraid that it will disappear.

“That must be special to you.” the man said.

She nodded. “It’s all I have left of my mommy.”

The three adults’ eyes softened at her words.

“And what about your father?” the lavender-haired woman asked.

Ruby frowned. “I… he…”

The blonde woman had a knowing look as she knelt down. “You ran away didn’t you?”

She nodded. “He’s not a good dad. He’s a bad one. I hate him.”

“Oh.” the lavender-haired woman sat on the bed and placed an arm around her. “He must have been dreadful, hm?”

“He won’t let me go to school anymore. Always saying it’s for my safety.”

The blond man’s breath hitched. “A caged bird.”

**/-\**

“The test didn’t lie.” Senju Tsunade, Konoha’s premier medical practitioner, spoke as she held the paper. “That little girl Sasuke found has Uzumaki blood in her. Her hair is darker than usual but… the test doesn’t lie.”

Naruto and Hinata widened their eyes in surprise. “Another Uzumaki…”

“Her family must have fled Uzushio during its destruction.” Hatake Kakashi, the current Hokage, mused. “The ship she was on was identified to have made a trip to a land called Remnant. It was a merchant ship that belonged to Wave. It got hit a typhoon. She’s a lucky girl.”

“Her father was beyond overprotective.” Hinata said with a small frown on her face. “She ran away to escape him. She said that it was no longer home but a prison. She boarded the ship by chance. She’s made it clear she doesn’t want to go back.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi made a thought. “Then I guess she’s stuck here. Would be best to put her in-”

“No.” the Uzumaki couple spoke.

“Eh?”

Hinata and Naruto smiled at each other, as if they had already made a decision.

“Give her to us. We’ll take her.”

Tsunade smiled. Of course they would.

**/-\**

“Boruto, Himawari! Come here and meet your new onee-chan!”

“EH!?” two children who were younger than Ruby came running in. One was practically a spitting image of Naruto while the other looked more like Hinata. They both had stars in their eyes.

“Onee-chan!” Himawari screamed in excitement.

Ruby was a little overwhelmed as the lavender-haired girl hugged her with a bright smile on her face. She knew the language well considering that Taiyang was of Mistralian descent. Onee-chan is the word used in a very endearing way. It means big sister.

“Sugoi!” Boruto jumped. “I got an onee-chan!”

“And that means we’re going to adopt you-ttebayo.” Naruto said. “You have Uzumaki blood running in your veins. That makes us already related. So whadd’ya say?”

She looked at them with eyes wide and tears flowing down her face.

**/-\**

**Few Days Later**

“Everyone!” Aburame Shino announced to the class. “We have a new friend attending class today.”

“U…” the girl spoke. “Uzumaki Ruby. Nice to meet you all.”

“Uzumaki!” one of the children spoke with surprise as the entire class was abuzz.

“You mean like Uzumaki Naruto? The soon to be Nanadaime-sama?”

“She is his daughter.” Shino announced. “I hope you’ll all be friends with her.”

“She can sit here!” a dark-haired girl with bright red eyes announced, her hand up and waving. “Right here!”

Ruby was led to the seat beside the other girl.

“I’m Mirai!” the girl introduced herself. “Nice to meet you!”

“R-Ruby.”

**/-\**

**Present Day**

“You got everything ready?”

“All here.” Ruby said as she patted the large scroll strapped to her back. Her shinobi attire consisted of what her mother used to wear two years after the Fourth Shinobi War but in her colors of black and red. Her sword was trapped to her back as well and pouch strapped to her right thigh as well as another on her lower back. Her hitai-ate was tied to her left upper arm. “Always prepared.”

Hinata smiled. “Good. Watch over your brother, okay?”

“Oh I will.”

“Hey!” Boruto whined and folded his arms. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much!”

Both women let out bouts of laughter while the only son in the family pouted and turned away.

**/-\**

**Gunbai Village**

A bandit was bisected from top to bottom as Jin’s enraged form coupled with his incomplete Susanoo had left the other bandits filled with fear.

“Oi, oi…” a bandit squeaked. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s like Madara!” another bandit spoke. Some of them were veterans of the war. The image of Uchiha Madara decimating the allied forces were still fresh in their mind even after more than a decade and a half. “It’s another Madara!”

“ **YOU…”** Jin hissed as he held his blade. Both of his eyes then let out tears of blood. **“AMATERASU!”**

The bandits in the front screamed in agony as they were engulfed in black flames.

It was no longer a battle but a slaughter. He had somehow gotten faster and darted everywhere, cutting down any bandit he got. He used the shunshin ability like that of the late Uchiha Shisui, also known as Shunshin no Shisui or Shisui of the Body Flicker. There were after images of him as he flickered to each bandit.

“RUN!” a bandit screamed but dropped dead at the moment their head was sliced off their body.

On his other hand, his fuma shuriken spun like a buzz saw and splattered more blood everywhere with each time it came into contact with flesh.

He did not let up as he kept casting Amaterasu on them. Slowly, his vision began to blur. It was the risk of using the Mangekyou too much and in his rage, he was using it all. But he had his hearing and he was trained in using it. For a whole year, he trained without the use of his sight. He could tune out what he was hearing and focus on the finer details. Their breathing, their breathing… even their heartbeats.

A shinobi must adapt to every situation they are thrown at.

The last remaining bandits surrounded him. Their hands shook as they held their weapons. Swords, kunai, kusarigama…

“If you all want to die so badly…” Jin spoke. “Come at me then.”

They all let out defiant shouts as they charged towards their death.

By the time it was over, the flames of the Amaterasu still burned on the several hundred bodies. Others lost their limbs. Others were simply sliced in half.

As for Jin, he knelt down beside his brother’s body. He could no longer see clearly even though his Mangekyou was still on. He was the only defender of the village left alive. The rest had fallen in battle.

“Hey bro.” he spoke to the lifeless Ryuzo as he grabbed a hand. “It’s over… we won.”

**/-\**

“Kami-sama…” Konohamaru grimaced.

“This is horrible.” Hanabi spoke in agreement. “There hasn’t been carnage like this since the war.”

The the six genins looked on with horror as the entire place had been littered with lifeless bodies. The samurai Tsubaki gagged and went to the side and unloaded her breakfast onto the floor. The stench of death was still lingering. It then began to rain as blood and mud mixed.

Sarada looked around and saw something that confused her. “Black flames?”

“Amaterasu.” Sasuke said. “The powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan.”

Sarada widened her eyes. “Mangekyou… Sharingan? You mean...”

Ruby winced and covered her mouth. “There’s over a hundred bodies here. Most of them bandits.”

“RYUZOOOO!” came the cry of a young woman, heavily pregnant. The group turned to see her clutching the dead body of one of the villagers, a member of the militia. Standing next to them was a young man in Uchiha garb. Though he was soaked in blood. His eyes were black and red, the pattern of a flower.

“YOU!” the young woman stood up and slapped the Uchiha. “You were his best friend! WHY DIDN’T YOU PROTECT HIM!? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

“Yumi!” their client ran up and gently grabbed the pregnant woman. “Yumi, that’s enough!”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT! RYUZO IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“Yumi, come on. Your pregnant.”

The woman was led away as she kept crying, leaving the blood-soaked Uchiha standing. Sasuke understood what was happening now. His nephew had awakened his Mangekyou after witnessing the death of his friend.

“Everyone.” Konohamaru addressed the genins. “Go and assist the villagers. We’ll go with the evacuation plans.”

The six genins nodded and got to work.

“I’ll go see to any wounded.” Ruby offered as she also went ahead.

Sasuke approached his nephew. “Jin.”

“You must be my uncle.” Jin said, his voice hoarse and full of despair. “I’d greet you but… I won’t be able to see your face. I can’t see anything at all anymore. Yumi’s right. It’s my fault Ryuzo is dead. She’s gonna be a single mother. Maybe if I was stronger…”

“Don’t.” Sasuke spoke. “Nothing good will come out of what you’re thinking right now.”

“Yeah… I guess… it’s just… I’ve already lost my father.. my mother… and now my brother. Are we cursed?”

“None of this your fault.” Sasuke said in reassurance. “Just… bad circumstances.”

“The True Way is behind all this, aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“Jin… your eyes.”

“At my place.” he told his uncle. “You’ll see the Uchiha symbol. You can’t miss it. Right drawer of my parents’ shrine. My mother’s eyes are there. She told me on her deathbed that I might need them. You knew her, didn’t you?”

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded. “Izumi-nee had always loved Itachi-nii. I shouldn’t be surprised that he helped her escape the massacre and have you. Do you hate me for-”

“I don’t.” he shook his head. “He was already dying. He just wanted to gout with a bang, I guess. But… his death weighed heavily on kaa-chan. She died five years ago.”

“I know. Your village envoy told me.”

“So what happens now?”

“That’s up to you. But how would you like to come to Konoha? My wife has been wanting to meet you. Maybe even become a Leaf shinobi like your cousin there. I’ll be more than happy to sponsor you. We can also have the transplant for your eyes there.”

He smiled as his Sharingan deactivated, revealing his damaged eyes. “I think I’d like that. There’s nothing left for me here anymore. Besides, it’s time to bring their ashes home.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. He had always wondered what happened to his brother’s body after that fated duel.

**/-\**

Team 7 and 15 were currently keeping guard as the villagers prepared to become refugees and board the train to Konoha.

“To think your cousin was this strong.” Mitsuki spoke.

“He looked scary.” Namida squeaked.

Sarada nodded. “I had no idea either. I only found out he existed yesterday after all. He’s already developed his Sharingan so much… the Mangekyou…”

“It’s not something I’d like you to go through, cousin.”

Team 7 turned to see Jin seated on a bench. His eyes were no longer black but grayish. He was blind now.

“Your eyes…”

“The price of overusing the Mangekyou.” Jin clarified. “And like I said… to get the Mangekyou is not something I want you to go through.”

Boruto narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“The Mangekyou may grant you power but it comes at a price. Overuse will make you blind. But how you get it… Uncle Sasuke had to go through it, and so did my father Itachi.”

Tsubaki gasped. “I heard of him. All the samurai back home knows of him!”

Jin nodded. “To gain the Mangekyou… you must lose someone close to you. It requires negative emotions to spur within you. Ryuzo was my best friend. I watched those bandits embed their weapons into his stomach. He was my brother in all but blood. I failed him.”

“You did.”

The genin saw the pregnant woman named Yumi glared at Jin.

“He trusted you to watch his back.”

Jin nodded. “I know.”

“You were supposed to watch over him.”

“I know.”

“You let him die.”

“I know.”

“I will never forgive you, Uchiha Jin. My child will never know their father.”

“I know.”

The woman turned away and rejoined the rest of the village. Sarada frowned and tried to after her but Jin caught her by the wrist.

“Don’t.” he said. “She’s grieving. Besides, she’s well within her right to be mad at me.”

“But.”

“It’s fine.” he said. “I’m grieving in my own way. I’ll tell you this, little cousin. I do not want you to get this power. Not because I don’t want you to become strong but because the price for it was too high.”

“Jin-nii-san...”

He chuckled. “Jin-nii-san… I like that.”

A growl was heard from the woods and the villagers began to feel a sense of dread.

“The dark creatures!”

Jin frowned and took his sword. “Only a matter of time until they came here.”

**/-\**

Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight of the rumored dark creatures that emerged from the forest. Several dozen of them.

“It can’t be.”

“Ruby?” Hanabi looked at her as she drew her kunai. “You know what those things are?”

“Beowolves.” the chunin said. “Dark creatures of the grimm. What are they doing here? How are they even here!?”

Konohamaru gritted his teeth. “We can talk about this later. We need to get rid of those things.”

“They’re attracted to negative emotions!” Ruby informed them as she drew her sword. “The battle coupled with the anxiety of the villagers. Like a moth to a flame!”

“Then it’s best if we dispatch them quickly.” came in Jin with his eyelids closed and sword drawn. “I still have my ears. I can’t use any more jutsu though. I’m out of chakra. I have my sword though.”

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted as he drew his and activated his sharingan. “Let’s make this quick.”

**/-\**

“Chidori!” Sasuke called out as he destroyed a beowolf with his lightning jutsu.

“Rasengan!” Ruby roared and completely pulverized her target, causing it to disintegrate into mists almost instantly.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were faring equally well against the pack. Compared to facing against shinobi, this was nothing.

Jin twirled around. Even without being able to use any jutsu due to low chakra, he was still a formidable combatant. Armed with only his sword, he easily cut down any grimm that came his way.

Beowolves were of little challenge to them. They move in packs and try to surround their prey but they were no match to well-trained shinobi. Upon being slain, they dissolved into mists.

The villagers watched with awe as they could not believe that the creatures were dispatched so easily. Even more amazing with the fact that Jin was currently blind.

“Gugh!”

Ruby quickly ran up and caught Jin, preventing him from falling flat on his face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m at my limit. I’m surprised I haven’t lost consciousness. I guess it’s just the adrenaline finally wearing off.”

Sasuke looked on and could not help but see his older brother in his nephew. But… there was also a bit of Madara there. Just have his hair longer and there would be no telling the difference.

“We’re lucky it’s just beowolves.” Ruby said. “There are other types out there. Bigger and tougher types. I still don’t get how they’re here.”

“You can tell Naruto everything about them once we’re back.” said Sasuke as he sheathed his blade. “Let’s just finish things up here and head back. Our mission is complete.”

**/-\**

**Next Day**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto interlaced his fingers as he finished hearing the debrief of his eldest child. “Grimm, huh?”

“I still don’t understand how they’re in the Elemental Nations.” Ruby concluded. “Beowolves are among the most common. They’re essentially wolves and always move in packs. It’s similar with boarbatusks. They’re like wild boars. Ursa are very large bears. There are other species of grimm of course. Tough ones are the flying winged nevermores and the snake-like taijitu, the most powerful being the king taijitu. Unfortunately that’s all I know about grimm. Had I actually attended a huntsman academy, I would know more.”

“No.” Naruto smiled. “That’s more than enough help. Thank you, Ruby. You’re dismissed.”

Ruby bowed and made her way out the door.

“So…” the hokage turned to Sasuke. “How’s your nephew doing?”

“Sakura is just about done transplanting Izumi-nee’s eyes into him.” replied the Uchiha. “He can fight even when blind. He’s easily past jonin level and he has my full sponsorship. He wants to become a Leaf ninja. He’s good. Seeing him fight even for just a moment against those bandits reminded me of…”

“Of?”

“Madara.”

Naruto and Shikamaru stiffened at the mention of _the_ name.

“The carnage he brought on those bandits was exactly like what Madara did against the Alliance back in the war.” Sasuke continued with a smirk. “But he’s more like Itachi in terms of personality. He already likes Sarada calling him nii-san.”

Naruto laughed. “Is that right?”

“I think it would be better to induct him as a chunin.” Shikamaru suggested. “Having him immediately jonin will raise a few flags within the council.”

Naruto nodded in agreement. “When he’s recovered, have him brought in so he can receive his chunin commission.”

Sasuke nodded. “He won’t mind. I’ll let him know.”

**/-\**

Jin clasped his hands together and bowed at the pictures of his mother and father. Between the pictures was a large urn containing the ashes of both. It was their will to have them joined together even in death. Behind him were the rest of the Uchiha family doing the same gesture, paying their respects.

“It’s so good to meet you, Jin-kun.” Sakura spoke.

Jin turned around and bowed towards the pink-haired woman. “Thank you for accepting me into your home, auntie. And thank you for transplanting my mother’s eyes into me. It’s good to have my eyesight back.”

Sakura smiled. “We’re family, Jin. And no need to thank me. I was just doing my job. I’m just glad that Sasuke and Sarada are not the only Uchihas left in this world.”

“Hai.”

“Make yourself at home. I’ll have lunch ready.”

“Thank you once again.”

Jin went into the bathroom and manifested his Mangekyou once again. Looking at the mirror, he saw that it had an inner flower at the center instead of a simply circle. Eternal Mangekyou was what it was called. He no longer had to worry about going blind. But these are his mother’s eyes.

“Do I have the right to bear these eyes?”

He gripped the sink.

“Terrorists… bandits…” he muttered. “People like them caused Ryuzo’s death. I won’t let it happen again.”

Lunch was quite jovial. Sarada had a lot of questions since Jin was much more experienced than her in terms of using the Sharingan. Sasuke of course had his. He had wondered how Itachi was able to keep a secret for so long. Then again, this was Itachi after all.

“Kaa-chan was amazing.” Jin said. “When I was younger she would always tell me how tou-sama was strong and brave. When she died, I knew that she wanted to join him in death. She was just holding on until I was finally ready.”

The table was solemn but Sakura broke the silence with a small smile.

“I have no doubt your parents would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

“I hope so.”

“I can’t wait to spar with you, nii-san!” Sarada excitedly declared.

Jin chuckled and patter his cousin’s head. “Of course.”

Sasuke then made his announcement that he has to leave again. Sakura and Sarada understood with smiles on their faces.

**/-\**

“Here’s your hitai-ate.”

Jin bowed. “Thank you, hokage-sama. I swear to uphold Konoha’s values and defend the village with my life.”

Naruto chuckled. “No need to be so formal, Jin-san. But thank you. I have no doubt you will do great things for the village.”

“Hai!”

**/-\**

“A summoning contract?”

Sasuke nodded. He was going to leave to day but not before doing something for Jin. “A snake summoning contract to be exact. I plan on also having Sarada sign it but not until her thirteenth birthday. But you’re more than ready.”

“Is that why we’re in such a large opening?” Jin asked, looking around to see the massive clearing of Konoha’s forest.”

Sasuke nodded once more and produced a scroll from his cloak, unrolling it and placing on the ground. “Just sign it with your blood. You know what to do next.”

Jin bobbed his head and pricked his thumb, letting a bit of blood out. Using his kunai, he used it as a makeshift pen and signed his name onto the scroll. Once it was done, he used the still seeping blood from his thumb and planted it directly on the ground.

“Kuchiyose no jutsu!”

A massive puff of smoke engulfed the entire area around the two Uchihas before revealing a massive snake of black scales.

“ **My name is Ioda.”** the great snake spoke. **“I am of the brood of Aoda. Who summons me?”**

“Uchiha Jin.” the younger Uchiha announced himself and bowed. “Son of Uchiha Itachi, elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke. It is an honor to meet you, great snake.”

“ **Uchiha?”** the giant snake inquired, turning his large eyes towards Sasuke whom nodded in confirmation. **“We of Aoda’s brood h** **ave pledged loyalty to Master** **S** **asuke** **and his family** **.”** the snake then lowered its head in humility. **“I am honored to have been summoned by you, Jin-sama.** **I hope to be of great use to you.”**

“The honor is mine, Ioda.”

The giant snake then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jin turned to his uncle and smiled.

“Thank you, uncle.”

Sasuke nodded. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Of course.”

**/-\**

“Wow!” Ruby said with praise. “You got yourself a summoning contract with the snakes, and not just any snake, but of Aoda’s brood! I only read about the Fourth War and Aoda’s role. That’s incredible.”

“I still can’t believe it myself.” said Jin. “But I’m glad. If you say about the grimm is true then we’re going to need every advantage we’ll need.”

Both of them were currently at Ichiraku’s for dinner. Ruby had asked him to join her and he was more than happy to oblige.

“So…” she began. “Chunin already. I’m actually surprised you weren’t made jonin. Some of the shinobi extracted stragglers of those bandits and were put into torture and interrogation. Some of them were calling you the second coming of Madara.”

He winced. “I… All I saw was red when… when they…”

“Hey.” Ruby placed a hand on his. “I’m not judging you. I completely understand. You lost someone dear to you.”

“My brother.” he muttered. “By the way, how are the villagers?”

“Already being resettled near Wave.” she reassured him. “It’s a good thing Wave in such good relations with us. But I guess that’s thanks to my old man.”

“So what’s your story?” he asked. “I know that you were adopted by the Nanadaime. You’re pretty famous back in Gunbai too. Practically everyone has heard of the news of the great Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hinata adopting a girl seven years ago.”

Ruby smiled a sad smile. “It’s a long story.”

“We got time.” he said, giving her a smile that made her cheeks pink.

_**Legends have a way of shaping the world. One most famous in the Land of Remnant was the legend of the demise of the two gods at the hands of an evil dark witch.** _

_**Long ago, there were two gods, brothers, who have shaped the world before the dawn of man. The God of Light and the God of Darkness. The first one was a god who shaped the world, filling it with life, the second disagreed and created the dark creatures of the grimm. Both could not agree until they clashed and made an agreement. They used both their powers to create the race that is now called humanity. Humanity are a people who are capable of light and dark, able to shape the world at their will.** _

_**One of these humans was a girl named Salem. Locked in a tower by her controlling father, she was soon released by a man who soon became her lover, Ozma. But tragedy struck as disease befell upon her lover, taking him far too early from this world.** _

_**So she decided to beseech the God of Light to bring him back, but he declined, stating it is unnatural and goes against nature. So she went to the God of Darkness, whom agreed to the request at the time until the God of Light intervened, saying that she went to him first. The God of Darkness was enraged, and her lover Ozma, whom was revived, was destroyed once more. In turn, she was cured with immortality.** _

_**For centuries, she tried killing herself. She tried and tried… until she gave up and came up with another plan.** _

_**War.** _

_**She would unite all of humanity and wage war against the gods. Her first attempt failed. It resulted in the destruction of humanity and that they would no longer be able to wield magic upon their reemergence. And so, in her despair, she thought that she would die by diving into the pools of the realm of darkness. If the God of Light’s waters granted her immortality, then the pools of darkness should do the opposite.** _

_**But no.** _

_**It twisted her. Shaped her into a being of destruction.** _

_**So she began her plans. But along the way, her long lost love had been… reincarnated. They were finally together, and with a family of four beautiful daughters. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last. Her lover Ozma tried to spirit their daughters away from her. It enraged her, causing them to clash in a fierce battle that resulted in the destruction of their home and the deaths of their precious girls. She blamed him. She blamed the gods. And the fact that Ozma would constantly be reincarnated upon death only fueled her rage.** _

_**For centuries, she fought against her former lover. He held the four relics that, once brought together, could summon the gods. That is her goal. Once they are summoned she will unleash hellish magic that she had discovered. It had the ability to cause unspeakable destruction that could even destroy them.** _

_**They fought, and fought… until she gained the upper hand. Using the relics, the gods were summoned. The brothers had not anticipated this. They had never expected that Salem would bathe in the pools of darkness and gain the powers she now wields. Trapping them, she unleashed her magical spell. The gods tried to fight back but the absolute feeling of malice in her magic became too great. She summoned them in their former domains and used their energies to empower her, fueling her spell.** _

_**The magic worked. It killed the gods. Her former lover Ozma was nowhere to be seen but that no longer mattered. She was victorious. The battle had transformed the land in what is now the nameless dragon-shaped continent.** _

_**In the aftermath, the combined destructive magic had somehow released her from her curse, giving her the sweet death she so desired.** _

_**On her dying breath, she had a wish. She wished for a life where she would be loved by someone who would accept her for who she was. She wished for that someone to give her a happy and fulfilling life. She wished for a new life where she could live as she saw fit. Only then will her soul be finally satisfied and put to rest.** _

_**And right there, she died with a smile on her face.** _

Ruby’s silver eyes gazed at the Uchiha. “Well… it all started when I was asleep on a wagon.”

**End Chapter**


End file.
